


Three Times Tyler Called Josh Daddy, and One Time He Didn't

by Ohmyjoshh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Amature D/S, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm low-key so proud of this, M/M, Masturbation, Peterick is there too, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyjoshh/pseuds/Ohmyjoshh
Summary: The Uncomfortable Joshler Daddy Kink Saga That Nobody Asked For! ™AKA Tyler and Josh are boyfriends and Josh exploits Tyler's daddy kink and everyone is happy and great sex and funny things happen.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> i just had this funny idea for a situation and decided to write a whole fucking four-part thing to set it up and it isn't even actually funny, then i decided to post it on the internet also because i fucking need jesus what am i  
> ps there's no beta because i don't have any friends so my bad if there's some mistakes, tell me and i'll fix them

Tyler did not understand kinks. Like, why are some people into such weird stuff? Why can’t everybody just be normal and put their penis in a hole and finish up and roll over and go to sleep? He wonders this while he’s furtively working himself over, eyes glued to the screen where a young, blond guy is getting properly pounded and screaming out “DADDY,” like his life depends on it. Tyler throws his head back and lets the man’s repetition of the word carry him over the edge, rocking his hips up into his fist and stilling there for a moment before he pumps himself through it. He removes one of his socks and wipes up most of the mess before closing his laptop and rolling onto his side. He falls asleep still wondering why anybody would ever get off to the word “daddy,” and the only thing he’s sure of is that he really, really does.

The first time he watches a porno with the tag “daddy” in it, it was because he hadn’t noticed the tag, he just noticed that the guy in the thumbnail had a sort of punk look about him and there were not enough of those in the gay porn community as it was. Everything is going swell until the punk looking guy asks his partner if he wants daddy’s big cock. Tyler flushes and gasps, but his cock jerks hard in his hand, the stubborn traitor, and Tyler has every intention of clicking the ‘back’ button but he doesn’t get the chance before the punk looking guy demands that his costar beg for daddy’s big cock and then Tyler is coming very hard and sudden over his fist, which was barely even moving over himself, fuck. Tyler deletes his history and shuts his laptop before he freaks out a little and has a come to Jesus moment. It ends up okay, he doesn’t properly panic over it. But he’s certainly not ever going to tell anyone about it, ever, because nobody is actually, honestly into daddy stuff, what the fuck is wrong with him?

+

Josh is probably the most understanding guy to ever exist; he pats himself on the back regularly for it. When his first girlfriend asks him to spank her, he doesn’t miss a beat before he’s agreeing. It’s not like it’s going to hurt him, and if she thinks she’ll like it then it’s obviously worth a try. As it turns out, she doesn’t like it at all, and Josh spends the rest of the night soothing her and apologizing, but he doesn’t let that discourage him from keeping an open mind and trying new things. He always wants his partner to feel safe in the bedroom, and naturally that extends to feeling safe asking for new things. Josh sees sex as something perfectly natural and healthy, and he’s on a one-man mission to start a movement to make everyone else feel the same way, and stop being so ashamed and embarrassed about something everyone has in common anyway.

The first time he gets approached by another male, he keeps his open mind. He’s never really considered hooking up with a man, but he’s never really been opposed to it either. It just never came up. Josh ends up loving it, and there’s never any gay crisis or come to Jesus moment. He’s sure God and his mother still love him just like they did before he fucked that guy. He shrugs and adds gay sex to his list of Things That Are Great.

+++

Josh is certain of some things in life. He knows he’s crazy about Tyler, even though it’s only been a few weeks. He knows he wants to get a cat ASAP. He knows rattlesnakes are venomous. There’s a lot Josh doesn’t know though, and he learns two of those things the first time he meets Tyler’s dad. He learns that Tyler still calls his father “daddy,” sometimes, as some kind of strange joke. He also finds out, somewhat belatedly, that the word “daddy,” in Tyler’s mouth makes his dick jump to life in his cargo shorts. He has a quick moment to think “what the fuck are you doing, penis of mine?” before Tyler’s dad is shaking his hand and Josh focuses on impressing his boyfriend’s father.

+

Tyler doesn’t know much, but what he is very sure of is that laughter is the best medicine. He didn’t struggle through years of insomnia and panic attacks to not learn coping mechanisms, and humor is by far his favorite. Sometimes he makes jokes privately, to cope with the fact that he’s just not like other people. He doesn’t overthink it when he turns the “daddy” thing into a joke, because really it’s a win-win. He gets to use humor to cope, and he’ll for sure throw everyone off the scent by making jokes about it, if there could be a scent for somebody harboring a secret daddy kink. He just programs his dad’s number into his phone as “daddy,” and starts quoting Clueless a lot and soon he feels sure that nobody suspects anything. He keeps deleting his browser history and goes on with life as planned.

+++

It’s not that sex with Tyler is bad, Josh thinks, because honestly that would be impossible. Josh feels like he could come just from looking at Tyler naked. The problem though, because there is a problem, is that after six wonderful months, Tyler is holding back and it’s driving Josh crazy, and not in the good way. He’s so quiet and reserved in the bedroom, and he’s still in his head when Josh is inside of him, just like he’s a little in his head all the time. Josh maybe hyped it up, thinking he could make Tyler forget all his problems with his dick like he’s some kind of sex super hero, but either way, Josh is starting to take things personally. His first instinct is to talk to Tyler about it, but with Tyler, everything is a puzzle and Josh doesn’t expect this to be different. If he just tells Tyler that he’s too uptight in bed, Tyler will take it personally and only bad would come of it. Josh doesn’t have any trouble deciding where he wants things to go.

“I want to try something new,” Josh says to him that night, apropos of nothing. What Josh means is that he wants to try a lot of new things—dirty, awesome things—until Tyler is finally losing his mind the way Josh wants him to.

“What’s that?” Tyler perks up, tilting his head ever so slightly with piqued interest.

“Have you ever gotten eaten out?” Josh is level with him, not beating around the bush or hesitating at all, because he never does when it comes to sex. Tyler though, his ears are pink and his eyes are wide, and he just breathes for a few seconds because he’s too shocked to do much else.

“U-um… can’t say that I have. You want to do that? To me?” Tyler asks disbelievingly. Josh nods enthusiastically, face still soft and open for Tyler to trust wholeheartedly, and Tyler does.

“Okay.” Fuck, _what_? He’s really doing this then. He’s really going to let Josh do this and then they’ll have to look each other in the eye later, and--fuck. Tyler freaks out a little. Josh reaches out and rubs his hands over Tyler’s arms reassuringly, shoulder to elbow.

“I think you’ll really like it, it feels really good. Just tell me if you want to stop,” Tyler nods so Josh continues, “Do you want to be on your back or on your stomach?” Tyler hums for a moment, considering, before lowering himself onto his back. If this is happening anyway, he wants to watch Josh do it. “Hold on, here,” Josh helps Tyler sit up again so he can push a pillow under Tyler’s lower back, angling his hips up higher when he returns to his position on his back. Josh smirks at him, pulling on Tyler’s boxers while helps them along with a little shimmy. Tyler thinks he’s just going to dive right in, and he’s a little confused when Josh climbs over him and tilts his head forward, silently asking for a kiss. Tyler happily provides him with all the kisses he wants, and Josh opens his mouth a little wider for each kiss, Tyler matching him until Josh’s tongue sweeps out to lick into the other man’s mouth. Tyler lets loose a low whine, letting his hands wander the maddening expanse of skin on Josh’s torso and arms.

After a few moments, after Tyler has gotten half hard from the kissing, Josh pulls away slowly, nosing his way under Tyler’s jaw to start a trail of kisses down his neck and abdomen, scraping his teeth along every once in a while. Tyler arches up under him, feeling sensitive already as his cock hardens fully. Josh reaches up to rake the fingernails of one hand down Tyler’s side while he keeps working his way down Tyler’s stomach, and it makes him shudder with the bite of pain ebbing on the pleasure of arousal.

When Josh gets down to his cock, he mouths along the side of it, eliciting a moan from where Tyler is propped on his elbows, staring down at him. Josh meets his eyes while he trails down to suck on Tyler’s balls, replacing his mouth with his hand and massaging them as he dips his mouth lower. He holds eye contact as his tongue darts out, carefully licking over Tyler’s entrance. Tyler draws in a deep breath but holds his gaze, determined to stay level-headed and alert. Josh just continues mercilessly, licking over and over Tyler until he’s shaking. Josh pulls back for a moment and Tyler thinks he can finally relax until he feels Josh’s tongue, suddenly tensed into a point, probing at his hole and entering with such immediacy and force that he doesn’t even get the chance to tighten the muscle to deny it entry. Tyler keens, high and loud, finally breaking eye contact throw his head back, dropping off of his elbows gracelessly. Josh presses on, fucking his tongue into Tyler and feeling pleased with himself as Tyler dissolves into pants and moans above him.

“Oh god yes, please, please,” Tyler pants desperately. Josh reacts quickly, reaching up to get the hand that isn’t still fondling Tyler’s balls wrapped around his cock. He’s surprised to feel how wet it is, thinking for a moment that Tyler is maybe coming, but then he realizes that Tyler’s cock has been leaking enough to be dripping precome down the side. Josh moans where he is still working his tongue into Tyler, and the vibrations paired with finally getting a hand wrapped around his neglected dick has Tyler plunging over the edge, coming harder than he has in his entire life.

“Oh fuck, daddy, daddy!” He’s practically screaming the words out as he empties onto his stomach and chest, his mind too far gone to even register that he’s a physical being, much less absolutely wrecking his perfectly constructed secret. Josh doesn’t realize that he’s been rutting against the mattress from his place towards the end of the bed until he hears Tyler come apart, at which point he promptly comes very hard in his boxers, moaning loud enough that he finally removes his tongue from Tyler and just leans his head on Tyler’s hip for a moment. He catches his breath before sitting back up, pulling off his ruined boxers and tossing them off the side of the bed. His eyes go straight to Tyler, who’s laying with his eyes closed and mouth open, breaths still heaving but slowing down at least. Josh climbs up to grab Tyler by the face, giving him a short warning before Josh is kissing him. Tyler kisses back somewhat lazily, though Josh can tell he’s trying his very best. Josh gets comfortable next to Tyler before he speaks.

“Daddy, huh?” Josh is smiling so big it hurts his face, but he’s just lived out his own fantasy and everything went so much more perfect than Josh would have thought. Tyler’s eyelids don’t lift so much as they disappear into thin air, his eyes shooting open impossibly fast.

“I did not.” Tyler responds, his voice sounding shocked and disgusted and his eyes pleading for Josh to tell him he’s kidding. “Oh no, oh God, oh my God,” Tyler is covering his face with his hands, sounding suspiciously close to tears, and Josh is definitely not smiling anymore.

“Tyler, hey, it’s totally okay, it’s good even,” He’s pulling Tyler’s hands away from his face but Tyler’s eyes are smashed shut so tight he’s got to be seeing fireworks behind them. Josh hopes they’re beautiful for his boy. “Tyler, seriously, hey. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased. Please, Tyler, talk to me.” He’s still holding Tyler’s wrists out of the way with one hand, and he uses the other to brush Tyler’s hair back from his forehead and come to rest under his ear, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Ty’s cheek.

“I didn’t-I didn’t want anybody to ever find out,” Tyler whispers, eyes still closed but not as tight.

“You don’t have anything to be ashamed of, Tyler. Especially not with me. I loved it, Tyler. I came in my boxers like a teenager.” He says Tyler’s name as much as he can, something he does to bring Tyler out of his dark place when he slips down there sometimes. He’s not sure if this situation is going to approach said dark place, but he wants to cover his bases just in case. Tyler must pick up on this, because after about two minutes of silence, he finally opens his eyes and looks at Josh.

“Okay, I’m okay, Josh. I’m okay.” He nods, more to himself than to Josh, but Josh can see that his mind is made up and he is now accepting that this situation occurred.

“You _are_ okay, Tyler. And we’re going to have fun with this.” Josh smiles his biggest, brightest, most reassuring smile right into Tyler’s face, and Tyler tentatively smiles back, curling a hand behind Josh’s neck to press their smiles together.  
 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since Tyler accidentally called Josh daddy, and Josh wants to make Tyler do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to The Sims soundtrack, so I'm pretty sure it's gonna be good. Plus it's pretty much 100% smut, so.
> 
> Again, this is unedited and I honestly didn't even read over it after I wrote it so it might have some mistakes, sorry. I have to be at work at 5:30 and I need to go to sleep.

“Daddy’s Home!” Josh calls into the empty living room as he enters. Tyler pops his head around the corner from the kitchen, looking absolutely unamused. Josh responds with a grin, proud of himself, but so genuine that Tyler huffs and walks over to hug him, though not without rolling his eyes over Josh’s shoulder. He pulls back just far enough to peck Josh on the lips and then he’s turning back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

“I’m making potatoes stroganoff. From a box,” Tyler explains proudly, having not cooked more than ten meals himself since he moved out of his parents and into his very own dumpy apartment about three months after he and Josh started dating. He’s been living here for four months now and Josh has cooked more meals in Tyler’s apartment than Tyler has.

“Just like mama used to make,” Josh replies cheekily as he kicks off his shoes and plops unceremoniously onto the couch, propping his feet up on the nightstand Tyler uses as a makeshift coffee table. They found it propped up next to the garbage can out by the curb of one of Tyler’s mom’s neighbor’s houses. This is how they acquired most of Tyler’s furniture, and the place is such a hodge podge of junk and Josh has never felt more at home anywhere in his life. He’s got his own apartment closer to the city, but his furniture is actual room sets that his parents helped him finance and Josh feels like he’s visiting an acquaintance when he’s there, too afraid to touch anything. Sometimes he brings Tyler over and bends him over the furniture or fucks him against the wall, just to prove to himself that he can, but for the most part, they just hang out in Tyler’s cozy one-bedroom.

Josh is channel surfing when Tyler reemerges from the kitchen with two bowls of the stroganoff. Josh’s stomach growls when Josh sees it and Tyler giggles, poking it. They eat in companionable silence save for whatever channel Josh was on when Tyler brought in the food. Tyler shifts on the couch and turns towards Josh, pulling his knees to his chest so he can shove his cold feet under Josh’s thigh. Josh lifts his thigh a bit so Tyler can get them all the way under. His fingers itch with the urge to wrap around Tyler’s ankle, but one hand is holding his bowl and the other his fork, so he leans over and presses a kiss to Tyler’s knee.

“Can’t believe we both have tomorrow off,” Tyler mumbles around a mouthful of food. There’s a little bit of the sauce on his chin and his hair is stuck to his forehead from standing over the food on the stove while the steam rose. He’s fucking beautiful. Josh feels the familiar tugging in his chest that replaced the butterflies after Tyler seemed more like a permanent fixture in Josh’s life.

“I know, man, I feel like we should buy lottery tickets!” Josh replies with as much smile in his eyes as his mouth. Tyler’s butterflies still haven’t left.

“We’ll never be this lucky again!” Tyler agrees, smiling back.

“Can’t decide if we should celebrate by staying up all night or sleeping forever.” Josh turns his eyes back to his food so he can shovel in another mouthful.

“We can sleep when we’re dead, Josh, don’t be an old man.”  Tyler sasses, and Josh laughs properly at that, nodding his head in agreement. He plans to keep Tyler up all night anyway.

+++

After they finish working together to clean the mess from dinner, they head to the bedroom without really needing to discuss it. Josh leads Tyler along with a possessive hand on the small of his back. Tyler pulls his pants off and climbs into bed in his shirt and boxer briefs. Josh follows suit, playing along with Tyler’s delusions of keeping clothes on, just for the moment. Sometimes Tyler pretends that having sex isn’t a given, wants Josh to work for it. Josh is willing to, because he’ll have Tyler working for it by the end of the night.

They climb under the covers and Tyler is browsing something on his phone while Josh just watches him, a hungry predator. When Tyler looks up from his phone and catches the look in Josh’s eye, he flourishes, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth nervously. Josh leans forward, prepared to tug it back out with his own teeth, but Tyler gives it to him willingly, leaning in himself. Josh takes control of the kiss, invading Tyler’s mouth with his tongue and mapping it out like it’s going to take up real estate in there. Tyler sighs, maybe whimpers a little bit, and Josh knows he’s a sucker for kissing like this, knows it’s the quickest way to get Tyler hard. Josh sneaks his hand over to rest over Tyler’s crotch, just pressing in enough to feel the way his cock twitches to life. Josh growls into Tyler’s mouth when it does, and Tyler is definitely whimpering now. Josh reaches his other hand up to grab a handful of hair at the back of Tyler’s head and Tyler starts to grind his hips slowly, fully hard now and seeking some relief. Josh keeps biting at his lip before swiping back in to lick into Tyler’s mouth and Tyler is dissolving under him.

Josh pulls away, both his mouth and his hands, and Tyler resists the urge to whine, trusting that Josh will take care of him. Josh is pulling on the hem of Tyler’s shirt and Tyler lifts his arms to let him pull it off completely before he does the same thing for Josh. They repeat a similar process with their briefs, now that Tyler is ready to admit that this was always how tonight would go.

“Want you on your back tonight.” Josh states in a low voice, and it’s not a suggestion. Right now, Josh is nothing like he is outside of the bedroom as his is in it, greedy and demanding. It’s everything Tyler needs tonight, and he’s sure Josh is being perfect on purpose. He lays himself out in front of Josh obediently. Josh immediately moves to cover him, perched over his face to stare down at him with dark eyes. He leans in again, just biting at Tyler’s mouth and making him shiver. “Shut your eyes,” Josh demands, wanting to put Tyler’s mind wherever it was a month ago when Tyler called Josh daddy. He hasn’t done it again since, and Josh has been respectful, hasn’t even brought it up. But he _wants_. While Tyler’s eyes are closed, Josh retrieves the lube from where it’s sitting on the floor next to Tyler’s mattress. He squeezes some onto three fingers, trying to rub them together to get them coated evenly without making a mess. He struggles a bit, which is why he wanted Tyler’s eyes closed. His floundering with lube distribution is very decidedly _not daddy_ of him.

“Ready?” He places the hand that isn’t covered in lube over Tyler’s knee. Tyler nods, carefully keeping his eyes closed, and _god_. His boy is _so fucking good_. “You can open your eyes,” Josh permits just as he’s sinking his index finger into Tyler. Tyler is nothing if not responsive, tensing and hissing through his teeth. Josh would maybe think he was in pain were he not canting his hips forward to get Josh’s finger deeper. He does open his eyes, then, and looks up at Josh like he’s a God. He’s pretty sure all the blood in his body rushes to his dick over the look on Tyler’s face. He pushes his middle finger forward along with his index, working quickly to push through his sudden impatience. Tyler moans under his sealed lips, so all that comes out is an enthusiastic “mmm.” Josh thrusts his two fingers in with a minute circular motion, stretching a bit to prepare for the third finger. He doesn’t waste time before he’s adding the third, and Tyler is constricting around Josh’s fingers, so tight it almost hurts. Josh’s mouth waters.

“Okay Josh, please, I’m ready,” Tyler mumbles after another minute of two of Josh just watching his three fingers sink into Tyler. He chooses that moment to finally curl his fingers and pull up, pressing against the bundle of nerves there. Tyler chokes, arching his back off the bed. “Josh, please!” He repeats, licking his lips and looking up at Josh with pleading eyes. Josh pulls his fingers out ever so slowly, a long whine spilling from Tyler’s throat the whole way. Josh pushes forward almost immediately, forgetting that he was pretending not to be eager. He pushes steadily into Tyler and doesn’t give him a moment before he starts up an unforgiving rhythm. Tyler’s moans actually manage to sound a little indignant, and Josh kind of wants to stop and just hug him and laugh into his shoulder. He continues with his thrusts for long enough that Tyler gets vocal again, mostly just saying Josh’s name again and again. That’s not the name Josh wants to go by right now.

“Feels good for you, Ty?” Josh asks. He’ll start a dialogue before he corrects Tyler on how to address him. He thinks belatedly that he probably should have talked to Tyler about this instead of just demanding it in the heat of the moment. Luckily, he doesn’t manage to think for too long while he’s still fucking into Tyler.

“God, yes, Josh, so good,” Tyler is quick to answer and his eyes are shut, eyebrows drawn up in the middle like when he’s pouting. Josh thinks his odds are good.

“You like how daddy fucks you?” Josh chances. He feels nervous suddenly, hoping he doesn’t ruin what is looking like really enjoyable sex for Tyler. His nervousness turns to downright worry when Tyler grunts instead of responding but he doesn’t miss the way Tyler’s cock leaks out a bead precome right at that moment. He doesn’t think it’s a coincidence, and he can’t ignore it. He braves through, trying again. “Come on, Tyler. Tell daddy how much you like it.” He tries to sound more demanding this time, and he grips Tyler’s hips with both hands as he speaks. He is rewarded by a moan, and it sounds defeated and so, so desperate.

“I like it so much, daddy, feels so good,” Tyler spits the words out eagerly, finally giving himself over to his undeniable desire. Josh moans before responding.

“Good, so good for daddy, Tyler,” Josh has figured out in his experience that praise is key to helping someone try something they may not be sure about, and he hopes it’ll help to further ease Tyler’s nerves. Tyler responds with force, letting out an obscene moan as he clenches around where Josh is still pumping in and out of him. The combination of the two have Josh suddenly close to the edge much quicker than he’d anticipated. He lifts Tyler’s hips off the bed, slamming in at an upwards angle and hoping he’s hitting where he thinks. He looks to Tyler for confirmation and Tyler delivers right away, screaming up towards the ceiling. Josh has to yell over him. “Are you gonna come from daddy’s dick, baby?” He’s really just being self-indulgent at this point. He’s okay with that.

“Yes, daddy, yes, please, I’m so close, daddy, please let me come!” Tyler is screaming his response while he moves his hips to meet Josh’s.

“Gonna make daddy come, come with daddy, baby.” Josh rasps out, almost a whisper. He’s just impressed that he managed to make words at all, as close as he is. Tyler gasps, huge and vocal so he makes a little screaming sound as he takes in the air. He’s coming over his stomach then, hot and hard without so much as a gust of wind touching his dick. Josh is violently rocked over the edge at the sight, groaning out a loud and guttural noise as he empties himself into Tyler. He places Tyler’s hips back down onto the bed and pulls his hands away, marveling at the thumb-shaped bruises left in their wake. He leans down to hover his face above Tyler’s, whispering the man’s name as he does so. He cups his hand over Tyler’s cheek, his fingers curling around to the back of his neck, before he presses his lips to Tyler’s. Tyler kisses back with absolutely no force, his lips as limp as the rest of him. Josh presses several more kisses over Tyler’s open mouth while their heartbeats slow back down. The only effort Tyler manages to put forth is curling his hands around Josh’s biceps weakly. Josh tears himself away when his lips start to feel chapped and sore, and he sits back up to pull out of Tyler gingerly. Tyler lets out a tiny whine, and Josh reaches up to squeeze Tyler's hand, before leaning over and grabbing one of their discarded shirts to swipe up the mess over Tyler’s stomach. He folds it in half and moves in between Tyler’s legs to wipe up where some of his come is leaking out, knowing Tyler hates how gross that feels. When the shirt makes contact with Tyler’s entrance he tenses and whines sharply before gasping.

“I know, I know, just a second,” Josh sooths, petting Tyler’s hair with his free hand. Tyler is gripping the sheets with both hands and sucking air through his teeth and Josh is fucking enthralled. Still, he doesn’t want to hurt his boy, so he stops when he thinks he’s cleaned as much as he can, tossing the shirt over onto the floor next to them. He scoops Tyler up into his chest and presses a few kisses to the top of his head, just for good measure.

“You okay?” He whispers, petting Tyler’s hair as he does. Tyler nods. Josh thinks he won’t get much more response than that, but Tyler surprises him by croaking out actual words.

“That was so good, Josh.” His voice is so wrecked that it isn’t even really a whisper so much as consonants and air. Josh grins so hard his chapped bottom lip cracks and splits. He licks off the blood and nuzzles his face into Tyler’s hair, reaching over to pull the blanket over the two of them. He holds Tyler’s head to his chest while Tyler drifts off, and once Josh is sure Tyler is sleeping soundly, he lets himself follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the nice stuff you guys said about part one. I hope this is a worthy part 2.
> 
> This part was very Josh-centric, which is nice because I like him in this. Should I make the next part more Tyler-centric or do we like this?


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and three months into their relationship, Josh and Tyler move in together, and they have a housewarming party to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a cockroach and it ran into my dirty clothes pile and now I have to run away from home oh god.

On their one-year anniversary, Josh asks Tyler if he would like to move in together when Tyler’s apartment lease expires. Tyler gets a glassy look in his eyes, something wistful and fluffy. Josh knows right away that he’s won, but he does Tyler the good grace of waiting patiently for an answer rather than breaking his face in two with the grin he’s holding back. Tyler’s answer doesn’t surprise him, but it does permit him to finally let the smile loose. They make love late into that night, and it’s grossly, sticky sweet; all heart-eyes and deep, slow kisses. They don’t fall asleep until almost three o’clock in the morning, and then Tyler is shaking Josh awake only six hours later.

“Josh. Hey. Wakey wakey, hands off snakey. C’mon!” Tyler is whispering politely, as though he’s trying to wake Josh up while at the same time trying not to. Josh would find it preciously endearing if he weren’t so indignant about being woken for what is clearly not an emergency.

“Tyler. Saturday. We sleep in this day.” As Josh is speaking, he cups Tyler’s face in both hands and then pulls his head back down onto the pillow, willing him to go back to sleep. Tyler giggles softly and bats Josh’s hands off his head.

“You gotta help me pack. Gonna be moving soon, you know.” Tyler is smiling and he’s so happy and it takes Josh a moment to realize that Tyler has woken up this early because he’s _too excited to stay asleep._ Josh’s heart promptly explodes and the blood from inside fills his chest with warmth as he realizes that _he_ made his Tyler that happy.

“I have to help you, huh? I have my own stuff to pack, you know.” He’s grabbing at his boxers from their place on the floor beside Tyler’s mattress and sliding them on as he speaks.

“You’re packing too? Thought I’d just move in to your place.” Tyler reaches a hand towards his boxers from the other side of Josh, gesturing to Josh to hand them to him. Josh grimaces only slightly at the thought of his apartment.

“No. I want us to get a place together, one that’s ours from the beginning. We’ll pick it out together.” Josh starts to feel a bit of heat on his cheeks, thinking he might be getting a bit too sappy. He’s sure Tyler will call him on it, but he just smiles. Josh ruffles his hair as he’s climbing out of bed. “C’mon. Coffee.”

+++

The new apartment is so perfect. The move is hell, neither of them having ever shared space like this. It doesn’t really occur to either of them that they’ll be sharing a closet until they’re both trying to stuff their clothes in past capacity. They end up having to buy a wardrobe and a dresser. Josh has each box neatly packed and labeled, down to the finest detail, with color-coded stickers on each side of the boxes to coordinate with each room. Tyler’s boxes are so haphazardly packed, Josh thinks he pressed a metaphorical shuffle button when he was stuffing them full. He has one box that has three CD’s and the rest is toiletries. When Josh asks about it, Tyler shrugs and tells Josh that those CD’s didn’t fit in the box the rest of them are in, like that explains when he would put them with _toiletries_. Josh unpacks all his boxes quickly over the course of two days, and then he spends two entire weeks helping Tyler find a home for all of his things.

They keep some of Tyler’s more cherished furniture pieces, including the two cinderblocks and small strip of plywood that Tyler had been using as extra seating in his house. They end up putting it against the wall in the hallway, under a candid picture of them smiling at each other and leaning against a wall outside of some building in the city. The bricks in the building compliment the cinder blocks, Josh thinks, and it’s feng shui or something, he’s pretty sure. They keep all of Josh’s furniture, because it was expensive, and because it’s far more functional. Josh no longer resents the furniture for being too nice, because it is now Tyler’s by association, and Tyler deserves all the nicest things. Plus they’ve had sex on most of this furniture, so obviously it’s the perfect thing to really make the place theirs. Obviously.

They have a deadline of one month, have already invited all their friends to a housewarming party set for four weeks to the day from their move-in date. They barely make it, shoving the remaining boxes of miscellaneous items into the hallway closet and under the bed. They’re left with two days to prepare for the party, and they both have to work both of those days. The party is BYOB, so they should be safe as long as they cover snacks, and they set out a bowl of candy for good measure. Josh buys an extra pack of toilet paper and a 24-pack of beer, just to be safe. The last thing to do is strategically litter every surface with folded blankets, so that everyone can help themselves when they’re ready to pass out.

++

Tyler is happier than he’s ever been in this moment, grinning as his new home fills with people, filtering in by the car-full with hugs and congratulations. Some of them have even brought small gifts, and Tyler freely displays the joy and gratitude he feels, keeping his face happy and open for all their friends. When Brendon offers him the first of many shots to be offered that night, he accepts easily, and Brendon calls for a gathering in the kitchen by eloquently shouting “shots!” from beside the sink. A modest group gathers around while Brendon fills shot glasses and passes them out.

“To my boys, Tyler and Josh. I’ve known them since high school, when they were both still pretending to be straight,” Josh has come in with the group, and he and Tyler make eye contact and roll their eyes together from across the small circle. “Now look at them! Gay as Hell! I’m taking credit. If anybody else would like to join the dark side, I’ll be holding auditions tonight, don’t be shy!” A couple of people in the group groan exasperatedly, and some of them are whooping and whistling. “Seriously though, this place is SICK and I’m so happy for my bros. Congrats, guys. To Tyler and Josh!” He downs his shot, signaling for the group to follow. Tyler tries not to make a face at the familiar burn, and there is a chorus of “whoo!”s as everyone finishes, quickly dispersing with claps to Tyler and Josh’s shoulders. Josh crosses the kitchen to join Tyler, and he keeps coming, sidling up to Tyler’s side. Tyler thinks he’s about to lean in for a kiss, but Josh is going for his ear.  

“Don’t do too many of those tonight. I have plans for you, need you to be level-headed.” He punctuates his statement with a kiss to Tyler’s ear, and Tyler shudders, feeling himself wind up suddenly. Josh disappears just a quickly, leaving Tyler feeling cold and embarrassingly half-hard. He just smiles and joins a nearby conversation Patrick, Spencer, and Mark are having. After things have picked up a bit, all the guests having arrived and started drinking, Josh finds Tyler again. He sends a questioning look Tyler’s way and Tyler is nodding eagerly before even a second has passed. Josh responds with a single nod towards the hallway that leads to their bedroom.

Tyler already feels himself giving control over to Josh, ready to finally let go of his head. It’s been weeks since they did this, and Tyler needs it more than he cares to admit out loud.

Josh is still being just Josh when they kiss their way to the bedroom to the tune of encouraging “whoop”s from those who notice them, but there are tiny things he does to ease Tyler into subspace. Tyler doesn’t like to start a scene too abruptly, has more trouble staying under that way, more trouble properly letting go. The first few demands sound more like polite suggestions, but Tyler obeys. Tyler always obeys.

“Take off your clothes.” Tyler does.

“Get on the bed.” Tyler does.

“So good for daddy.” Tyler feels a wave of pride wash over him at the praise, and he rides it into proper subspace. Josh just stares for a few moments and Tyler waits patiently, staring back with soft eyes. Josh starts to undress himself, only breaking the eye contact for the moment he pulls his shirt over his head. When he is completely naked, he drags his eyes over Tyler’s body, allowing a moment for Tyler to do the same to him, before he speaks up again.

“You don’t come until you get daddy’s permission, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy. Can you be still and silent while daddy gets you ready?” Tyler pauses for a moment this time, hesitant. Josh’s fingers. Tyler doesn’t actually know if he can do this. He wants to try, though.

“Yes, daddy.” Josh smiles and retrieves the lube from the nightstand before climbing onto the bed to sit between Tyler’s legs.

“Good. Get comfortable, then.” Tyler adjusts the pillow under his head and one under his lower back, spreading his legs further so he’s on full display for Josh. He nods when he feels he’s ready, drinking in the half-proud, half-awed look in Josh’s eyes.

Josh squeezes a quarter-sized dollop of lube onto the tip of his index and middle finger and brings them forward to rub onto Tyler’s entrance before pushing both fingers in steadily. Tyler closes his eyes and focuses hard on staying still and silent. He clenches hard around Josh’s fingers and his cock twitches wildly for a moment before settling down again, hard and flushed and laying against his belly.  He takes a deep breath, steady and quiet.

“Doing so well for me,” Josh encourages as he starts to thrust his fingers, making tiny scissoring motions occasionally. “Keep it up,” He ghosts his fingers over Tyler’s prostate, showing enough mercy to give the boy a warning before he’s pressing against it in earnest, rubbing hard and steady. Tyler clenches and his cock gives a couple of twitches again, and Tyler can feel his face contorting into the familiar look of torturous agony that means Josh is really doing his job. His face looks like he’s moaning, and he would be if he could, but he valiantly stays silent. Josh only keeps up his sadist act for another moment before he’s pressing his ring finger forward to join the other two. Tyler does not allow himself to react at all as Josh forces it in, and even he’s pretty impressed with himself at this point.

“God, you are being _so good_ for daddy, Tyler. It’s okay, you don’t have to hold back anymore. Wanna hear you now, want you to tell daddy how much you want his cock.” Josh is back to pressing against Tyler’s prostate, just barely grinding his fingers against it. It’s maddening, and Tyler is so grateful to be able to let loose now, he barely lets Josh finish his sentence before he’s moaning loud and long.

“Daddy, please. Oh, god, you’re so good with your hands, daddy. I need you to fuck me now, please. Need daddy’s cock. Please.” Tyler gazes up at Josh, no doubt adoringly, and he rolls his hips for emphasis, now that he’s allowed. A corner of Josh’s mouth curls just slightly, and he’s nodding and removing his fingers slowly.

“Okay, baby, since you’re being so good. Turn over, elbows and knees.” Tyler obeys immediately, and Josh presses up behind him just as instantly. He leans forward until his lips are grazing Tyler’s ear again.

“So, so good for daddy,” he purrs as he’s petting long strokes down the length of Tyler’s spine. Tyler responds with a whimper, grinding his ass back into where Josh is pressed against him. Josh lets out a low growl at that, and he’s sitting back to line himself up in the next second. He pushes forward steadily and they both moan as he stretches into Tyler.

“God yes, please daddy, please. You feel so fucking good, daddy.” Tyler feels the moment he loses his ability to have coherent thoughts. He thought he was under before, but he was apparently only getting started. He’s all the way gone now, so absorbed in Josh, in _daddy._ He keeps clenching tight around Josh’s cock where it’s pushing into him steadily. Josh has started a relentless rhythm right away, and Tyler is pushing back into it desperately. He feels one of Josh’s hands leave its place where it was holding Tyler’s hip hard, and when the hand returns, it’s fisting a handful of the hair at the base of Tyler’s skull. Tyler leans into the touch eagerly, still grinding his hips back into Josh’s. Josh leans forward a bit then, changing the angle in which he’s driving into Tyler mercilessly. When he slams back in, it’s straight into Tyler’s prostate, and Tyler screams out instantly. His whole body screams with him too, hole clenching around Josh, cock twitching desperately, and hands stealing fistfuls of bedsheets. He sucks in a deep breath to recover from his scream before letting out a moan that he attempts to transition into words. “Oh my god, daddy, right there, so hard, pleaseplease.” Tyler is shuddering steadily now as Josh pounds into him, absolutely overwhelmed with pleasure, and Tyler realizes a bit too late that it’s too much pleasure, and he’s coming hard before he can stop himself. He moans out one last broken, ragged sound before he’s just breathing. Josh catches on straight away, feeling where Tyler is clenching around his cock faster than he’d be able to do on purpose, faster than he could do unless he was—.

“ _Tyler_! What did daddy say about coming without his permission, huh?” Josh’s voice is low and steady, like his wasn’t just fucking Tyler, like he wasn’t _still inside of him_.

“I know, daddy, I’m so sorry, please, I tried to stop it,” Tyler can hear how pathetically desperate he sounds, and he’s so fucking disappointed in himself. He doesn’t think he’ll be in the right headspace until morning if they stop now. “Please daddy, I’m sorry.” He adds weakly.

“You know I don’t want you coming without daddy’s permission. That means you have to come again, when I tell you to. You got that?” Tyler’s mouth actually falls open, utterly shocked. He wants to be grateful for another chance to prove himself, but he really doesn’t think he can come again. Josh doesn’t sound like he’s giving Tyler a choice, in any case.

“Yes, daddy.” Tyler whispers.

“What??” Josh is yelling, wanting Tyler to match him, and Tyler does. Tyler will do anything Josh says to prove himself.

“Yes, daddy!” Tyler repeats, yelling this time into the pillow where he’s hovering on his elbows above it.

“Good boy. Roll over.” Josh pulls out quickly as he spits out the command, and Tyler only winces for a second before he’s rolling over, laying himself out right on top of the puddle of his come, instinctively spreading his legs around Josh. Josh leans forward and sucks Tyler’s soft, spent cock into his mouth without a second’s hesitation. Tyler gasps and his hips twitch away from the overstimulation reflexively. Josh pins Tyler’s hips to the bed with one hand on each, continuing to suck Tyler’s cock. Tyler is alternating between whimpers and moans, shuddering every couple of seconds. Josh moves one hand to cradle Tyler’s balls, massaging them expertly. Tyler lets out a particularly loud moan at that, and Josh doesn’t let up. Tyler is already gone again, disappointment in himself forgotten as his noises turn from pained to pleasured as his cock is filling again in Josh’s mouth. Josh hums around him in response and Tyler moans again. After another minute, Josh pulls off, a slurping noise followed by a wet popping sound. It’s dirty and obscene and Tyler is definitely hard again. Josh scoots forward and wraps a hand around the base of his own cock, pushing back into Tyler so suddenly and with such force that Tyler melts into the bed, his face going slack but for his eyebrows drawing up desperately. He starts his moans up again, gasping between each one to try and draw in more air as he grinds his hips forward to meet Josh’s thrusts.

“D-dad-dy,” Tyler is bearing his teeth now, bearing down on the pleasure, and he has to choke out the word.

“Yeah? Daddy gonna make you come twice, huh? You gonna be good for daddy this time?” Josh is wrapping a hand around Tyler’s cock as he speaks.

“Yes, daddy, _yes_. Please, let me come for you, daddy.” Josh closes his eyes and tilts his head up, letting himself give up and moan for a moment before he’s tilting his head back down and looking into Tyler’s eyes.

“Come for daddy now.” Josh demands in a low but loud voice. Tyler’s vision goes white with the force of his second orgasm, his toes curling and his back arching up off the bed and driving Josh even deeper inside of him. It knocks the wind out of him so he can’t make a sound as he comes undone, only his convulsions and the look of overwhelming pleasure etched on his face giving him away. Josh moans up towards the ceiling again before he’s looking at Tyler again, back to business.

“Daddy’s gonna come, baby, come here and let daddy come in your mouth.” But he’s already climbing over Tyler and pushing his dick forward. Tyler sucks it in keenly, flicking his tongue over the slit once, twice, before Josh is spilling into his mouth. Tyler sucks hard, swallowing around him and massaging his hands into Josh’s thighs as he does. Josh is very vocal the whole time, guttural moans and words of encouragement spilling out steadily. Tyler keeps sucking and working his tongue until Josh whimpers and presses a hand gently against Tyler’s forehead until he pulls back. He lets his head fall back onto the pillow and Josh is on him immediately, kissing him and kissing him with his hands on either side of Tyler’s face. Tyler smiles into the kisses, kissing back easily. Josh only pulls back far enough to speak.

“So good for me, Tyler, so good. Love you.” Tyler feels entirely overwhelmed by the wave of affection and happiness he feels at the words. He pulls back to smile at Josh and Josh smiles back, just as wide and giddy.

“Love you too. Welcome home.” Tyler croaks out in response. He’s hoping he’s melted Josh’s heart as much as Josh has Tyler’s. He’s pretty sure he has by the look in Josh’s eyes.

There’s a brief lull where they just look at each other for a while before they both seem to take in the noises at the same time. _The party_. They were so loud. Josh opens his mouth to speak, but he doesn’t say anything. He looks like he’s trying to corner a frightened, feral cat. Tyler knows, he’s seen Josh try to rescue one before. Tyler just grins, finding the whole ordeal absurdly funny. Josh looks taken aback, entirely surprised. He smiles back tentatively and then they’re both laughing.

“We should go back out there, I guess?” Josh sounds wary, not wanting to upset Tyler. Tyler still has a smile in his eyes when he agrees, and together they redress (after Josh cleans the come from Tyler’s back). Josh opens the door first, and Tyler is just behind him, holding his hand. No point in trying to pretend they weren’t just fucking, because there’s no way everybody didn’t hear. They’re met with a loud chorus of cheers and back claps, and Tyler’s pretty sure he heard some joke about legitimizing their lover’s den.

“Boyo, who knew you two were so freaky!” Andy comments while Brendon waggles his eyebrows next to him. Josh looks back to Tyler, still so concerned, but Tyler just laughs along with them, winking at Andy before continuing down the hall. Someone hands each of them a solo cup with something strong in it, and they both drink happily. Everyone seems to settle a bit then, once they’ve all gotten a few stabs in. Josh leans closer to Tyler.

“Sure you’re okay?” He asks only with volume enough for Tyler to have heard.

“Yeah, it’s fine, I’m fine, Josh. These are friends.” He smiles into Josh’s eyes, and surely Josh can see that he’s not faking it. Josh smiles back and cups Tyler’s cheek with one hand, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

“Didn’t get it out of your system boys?” Brendon calls from where he’s leaning against the hallway entrance. Neither of them have a response, and he just waggles his eyebrows again before laughing and stepping towards the balcony door, pulling out a pack of cigarettes as he goes.

Tyler notices that several people have started to settle in, huddled in corners and wrapped in the blankets he and Josh scattered around. He smiles again, feeling a heavy fondness for all the people around him. Josh sees him looking and smiles, giving a thumbs-up. They split up to wander around and socialize, mostly asking everyone if they had a good time and if they need anything before the two head to bed for the night. Tyler still has to put up with a few more lame jokes about consummating (“that’s for _marriage_ , Joe, not a new apartment,”) and whatever else, but even the worst of jokes are said with soft fondness and Tyler feels safe.

He and Josh meet back up in the kitchen and Josh puts down his empty cup. It’s only then that Tyler notices someone has written Josh’s name, scratched it out, and written “DADDY!” underneath. He barks out a laugh at that and Josh follows his gaze before he’s laughing too. The laughter dies down organically and its ghost is still a smile on Josh’s lips when Tyler notices the pride in Josh’s eyes. Tyler sobers up a bit, feeling raw and a little close to overwhelmed.

“What?” He finally asks Josh, still a small smile on his face. Josh shakes his head slightly but he still answers.

“Just. Can’t believe how far you’ve come. Like, you were so ashamed of everything only a year ago, you were probably never even gonna tell me you were into some kinky stuff,” Josh teases, smiling a moment before continuing, “and now there’s a whole apartment full of people who heard you _screaming for daddy_ and you’re okay. I’m just. Glad to see you so sure of yourself, so comfortable. There’s nobody in this world more deserving of love, and I’m glad you figured out how to love _yourself_.” Josh finishes with soft eyes. Tyler smiles and shakes his head, moving foward to press a kiss over Josh’s soft, parted lips.

“I love you, ya big sap. Take me to bed.” And Josh does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting a root canal tomorrow and I'm gonna check on the progress of this update afterwards to make myself feel better, so please leave a nice comment for me to look forward to. :)
> 
> Part four will be up ASAP but I kinda have a little other thing that I want to add to this 'verse so I might make it a series and add that? It's just a bit more angsty than this one. Would anybody be into that?


	4. The One Time He Doesn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh humiliates himself and Tyler has never laughed so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, and the funny situation that started the whole idea for this fic.  
> Sorry there's no actual kinky daddy sex in this one. But there's still sex, because I love y'all

It’s still dark out when Josh wakes up, but he’s used to waking up this early for work, his body unwilling to sleep any later now. Tyler, on the other hand, sometimes goes days without proper sleep, only to go into a miniature coma for the next two. He’s currently out cold, might as well be dead. Josh pauses at that thought, holding his breath and watching for the rise and fall of Tyler’s chest. Once he is reassured by the shallow but steady breaths Tyler is taking, something else catches his eye. Tyler is hard, completely rock hard and fast asleep. Josh is instantly aroused by the sight of Tyler’s cock straining under his boxers, and in the relative darkness, Josh imagines the boxers might have a damp spot on the front. Josh has always felt uncomfortable initiating anything sexual while his partner is asleep, but they’ve talked about it and Tyler has explicitly mentioned that Josh has full permission to do anything he wishes to Tyler in any state of his consciousness. Josh smiles at the memory, Tyler always so eager to please him. Not to mention Tyler has the sex drive of a teenager as it is.

Josh reaches down to press the heel of his hand over Tyler’s erection, grinding his hand down ever so slightly. Tyler rolls his hips immediately, his steady breaths interrupted by a sharp gasp. Josh leans over him and peppers open-mouthed kisses over Tyler’s neck and jawline as he starts to tug at the waistband of the sleeping man’s boxer briefs. He has to sit up to remove the garment completely, and he follows the action by removing his own boxers. He hesitates again for the briefest of moments before he climbs over Tyler’s body, straddling his hips and hovering above him. Before he gives himself the chance to hesitate again, he starts a slow, careful grind over Tyler, rubbing their cocks together and waiting for Tyler to stir. Tyler starts to do just that, squirming and letting out a few tiny whimpers. Josh wraps one dry hand around both of their dicks just as Tyler slits his eyes open.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Josh coos, using his free hand to push Tyler’s bangs off his forehead in an affectionate gesture, and using his core muscles to stay balanced.

“Mmm, I’ll say,” Tyler flashes a grin up to Josh before he grabs Josh’s wrist and tugs his hand from where it’s wrapped around both of their dicks. He pulls the hand up to his mouth and licks over it twice in succession, slowly and keeping eye contact with Josh the whole time. Josh would pretend it wasn’t so hot, but his dick twitching against Tyler’s would give him away anyway, so he moans heatedly. Tyler releases his wrist with a tiny flick back in the direction of his groin, and Josh acts accordingly, wrapping his newly moistened hand back around the two of them. Tyler grinds his hips up in response, and Josh moves his hand a bit faster, tightening and twisting around the heads. They go on like this for a couple of minutes before Josh gets restless, wanting more out of this. Tyler whines when Josh removes his hand and slings his leg back over to his side of the bed. Tyler moves quickly, not allowing Josh to lose contact with him for very long, and he crowds Josh into the corner that the bed is pressed into, licking into his mouth eagerly as he traces his hands over Josh’s shoulders and chest.

“Tyler. Ride me. Please.” Josh punctuates his request by wrapping his hand back around Tyler’s cock, which is leaking now and so hard.

“Yes,” Tyler breathes out his response in a sigh and he’s reaching towards the nightstand where the lube is, but his lower half wants to stay where it is with Josh’s hand stroking sparks of pleasure up his spine. He fumbles between the two for a moment, torn, before dropping to his elbows and stretching his arm out to pull open the drawer and retrieve the lube. Josh huffs out a laugh at the sight, but he understands Tyler’s readiness on a pretty deep level.

Tyler rights himself again and he pops open the cap and squirts some onto his fingers before Josh can reach up to take the bottle from him. Josh’s fingers twitch with the urge to finger Tyler open, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to stop Tyler from giving him a show. He focuses his itch to touch on stroking Tyler more earnestly, his other hand cupping Tyler’s hip to steady him as he rocks up onto his knees to reach behind himself. He can’t possibly be comfortable precariously balancing over Josh’s lap while he fucks himself on his fingers, so Josh figures he really _is_ doing this to give Josh a show. He looks up to Tyler’s face for confirmation of his theory, and he’s met with a most gorgeous sight. Tyler’s head is tipped back and his face is contorted in a look of pleasure, but what catches Josh is his eyes. They’re boring straight into Josh’s own, looking pure black in the dark room and staring into Josh’s soul with a predatory, almost angry look in them. He’s never looked at Josh like that before, and Josh is almost mad at himself for not having looked up at Tyler’s face sooner. He looks back at Tyler and he’s not really sure what expression is on his own face, just knows that his mouth is hanging open in awe, and his body is using the opportunity to pant for the air that his arousal seems to deprive him of.

“Tyler,” Josh grits out desperately, feeling desperate now after only about two unnerving seconds of scorching eye contact. Tyler is still staring, though, and Josh will not dare look away, even as Tyler removes his fingers and positions himself over Josh. Josh removes his hand from Tyler’s cock to wrap around the tip of his own and line it up to press into Tyler. Tyler sucks air in through his teeth in a hiss, and the sound dissolves into a moan when Josh starts to sink in. Tyler doesn’t miss a beat, sitting down completely so Josh is buried to the hilt, and immediately rocking forward in Josh’s lap. Josh places both hands on Tyler’s hips and rocks his own hips up to meet Tyler’s, and Tyler leans forward to wrap his arms around Josh’s head. They meet halfway for the kiss, and despite their hurried desperation, the kiss is surprisingly gentle. Tyler is staring into Josh’s eyes again when he pulls back, and the burning hot look is replaced with a cool ocean of affection aimed right at Josh. It’s every bit as overwhelming, and Josh stares right back, hoping that his eyes are showing as much as Tyler’s are managing to. He’s so caught up in Tyler’s eyes that he forgets that there’s a finishing point, a destination they’re hurdling towards. They keep staring at each other, leaning in for kisses here and there, still rocking all the while, and Josh gets entirely submerged, lost in the feeling. He forgets entirely about the concept of finishing until his orgasm is crashing through him very suddenly, completely wrecking him from the inside out. Josh crumples into Tyler’s shoulder, letting out a desperate sob. Tyler holds him tight to keep him grounded, and Josh is so grateful because he feels like he might break apart otherwise.

“Josh, please—“ Josh interrupts Tyler by jumping into action, jarred out of his daze the moment he hears his name. He wraps his hand around Tyler’s aching cock right away and Tyler is coming in the exact same moment, making a mess of all the space between them and moaning a drawn-out broken sound that echoes off the walls. Josh wanders idly if Tyler even actually needed Josh’s hand to finish him off, but he certainly isn’t complaining as Tyler picks up Josh’s hand with both of his and gingerly licks his come off Josh’s hand with little kitten licks. Josh reaches his other hand up to brush Tyler’s bangs out of his face again, still staring into Tyler’s eyes. Tyler drops Josh’s hand and leans forward to kiss him again, wrapping both hands around Josh’s face to cup his cheeks as he deepens the kiss, turning his head and licking over Josh’s mouth possessively. Josh feels fucking owned, and it’s so backwards from what they usually do that it makes Josh feel dizzy, and _no wonder_ Tyler likes subbing so much, God.

Tyler lets up on the kiss just as quickly, breaking into quick, open kisses before pressing his cheek to Josh’s and wrapping his arms around him, squeezing him in a hug. After everything that's happened so far this morning, Josh is confused to find that the hug seems startlingly intimate, out of place in the many sexualized events. He holds Tyler back just as tight, peppering a few kisses to his shoulder.

“We need showers now,” Tyler croaks out. Josh laughs in a little puff of air against Tyler’s shoulder, nodding in agreement. Josh carefully rolls them over, still holding Tyler tight against him, and once Tyler’s back is against the bed, Josh slowly pulls out of him. Tyler squeezes his eyes shut and shudders, unable to hold back a pitiful whimper. Josh leans back in to squish Tyler with another hug immediately, and Tyler giggles. “C’mon, nerd, showers,” Tyler huffs out, batting at Josh’s back.

++

After their shower, Josh makes pancakes for the two of them, and they finish eating just as Pete and Patrick show up for the Gay Double Date™ they’ve planned for today. They invite the couple in to sit on the couch for a moment while they pull on shoes and jackets, the early fall weather just starting to set in. Josh pats his pockets and looks around at all the surfaces in the room. He’s pretty sure the last place he had his phone was in their bedroom, so he runs in to grab it. He does a cursory once-over of every surface before reemerging in the living room.

“Babe, can I see your phone real quick?”

“Yeah,” Tyler responds, already reaching into his pocket for it.

“Thanks, I’m gonna call my phone, can you guys listen for it in here?” Josh gets affirmative answers from the three of them before he heads back into the bedroom. He opens up Tyler’s favorites and presses his finger over “Daddy,” smiling to himself. As the ringing begins over the line, he listens carefully in case his phone was left on vibrate, and he’s listening so intently that he jumps at the sudden voice.

“Hey, bud,” comes happily over the phone line, and it’s a voice Josh definitely recognizes. He panics and fumbles with the phone, dropping it onto the bed. He flaps his hands about before smacking them over his face and dragging them down. FUCK, this is embarrassing, he just called Tyler’s _actual_ daddy, fucking _why_?? Josh can still hear his voice ringing out from up here. “Hello? Son? Can you hear me?” Okay, that’s fine, let him think Tyler called him accidentally from inside his pocket. Great plan. He heaves a great sigh of relief as Tyler’s dad hangs up with a soft click. The sigh gets caught in his throat as Tyler’s phone starts to vibrate long, rhythmic buzzes from it’s place on the comforter. “Daddy” lights up on the screen, and Josh balks, picking up the phone and running to Tyler for cover.

“Tyler!” He busts into the living room, interrupting the conversation the three of them seemed to be happily having. “You butt-dialed your dad!” Josh must look white as a sheet, he’s so fucking embarrassed.

“But you had my phone—“

“YOU BUTT-DIALED HIM, ANSWER IT!” Josh interrupts, thrusting the phone into Tyler’s hand. Tyler looks down to see “Daddy,” on his screen and the realization clicks immediately. His face lights up with a grin, and he looks up at Josh who’s color returns very quickly, and that color is bright red. Tyler doesn’t think he’s ever smiled so hard in his life, and he keeps his grin trained onto Josh and he drags his finger across the green phone icon, pressing the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, dad!” He answers quickly, concealing his laughter easily. “Oh, sorry, I guess my pocket called you, I’m sorry.” He pauses. “Haha, yeah, I totally do subconsciously miss you, you’re right.” Another pause, and Josh is holding his breath. “I’m sorry, I know. I’m kinda busy at the moment, but I do owe you some good catchup time. Maybe we can get breakfast tomorrow.” Josh is still not breathing, is still red as a tomato. “Okay, I’ll call you when I wake up. Okay. Love you, too. Bye.” He hangs up and then promptly explodes into hysterical laughter, high-pitched and breathless. Josh finally exhales and he’s glaring at Tyler. Patrick and Pete are understandably confused, and Tyler is trying his hardest to choke out an explanation, but failing miserably.

“He tried to call himself—“ He’s clutching his stomach and rolling around on the couch, “He called—Oh my God!” His voice is about three octaves higher than usual and no one else is laughing and Tyler does not care at all. It takes a full seven minutes for him to simmer down; Josh actually counted. “Fuck, oh, sorry, whew,” Tyler pauses to wipe his face, which is covered with tears from his laughter. “My dad is saved in my phone—AHHAHAH!” Tyler loses it again, and Josh throws his head back exasperatedly.

“His dad is in his phone as 'Daddy.' So. I called that number because I thought. That it was me. Daddy. You know.” Josh hates his life. Patrick and Pete join in on the laughter, and Pete is almost as hysterical as Tyler. Josh really hates his life.

“Oh my gosh, Baby. I’m sorry, c’mere!” Tyler is pulling Josh in for a tight, reassuring hug, and even though Tyler is still laughing into Josh’s shoulder, it does have the desired effect. Maybe he doesn’t hate his life _completely_.

**Author's Note:**

> ah fuck i'm sorry everyone  
> this was my first time writing smut so please comment what a piece of shit I am thanks :D


End file.
